


Whiskers and Milk Foam

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Whiskers and Milk Foam

“You’ve got…erm,” Severus put down the _Prophet_ and gestured at her upper lip. Hermione chuckled and licked it away. “I don’t know how you drink that,” he marveled.

“It’s good!” She giggled.

“You might as well just drink foam, there’s hardly anything other than that in your cup,” he remarked.

“Maybe I will,” she teased.

“Do you need anything today? I’m going to head to the market on my way home."

“A kitten?” She pleaded for the twentieth time that month.

“Ah yes, one kitten from the market coming right up. Any food perhaps?” He asked, never putting down the _Prophet_. She chuckled,

“We could use a bit more fruit. I’d like apples if they’re any good.”

“Well they’re in season so I suspect they will be,” he smirked as she collected another mustache of foam on her upper lip. “The usual?” He asked.

“Yes please, love.”

“Will do,” he replied while folding up the paper, “Right then, I’m off to work dear. I love you,” he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too,” she replied and gently grabbed his shirt before he could move. She tilted her head up for him to kiss her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, leaving a trail up her face from her lips. She giggled again,

“Have a good day!” She called as he headed out the door.

“You as well, my love,” he called back.

* * *

Hermione got home from work late that day. She figured Severus would be back by now. 

“Severus?” She called. His head popped around the corner.

“Yes?” He answered, looking positively overwhelmed.

“Alright there?” She asked. He got a pained look in his face all of a sudden and turned his face down,

“You little bastard,” he scolded. She started walking toward him,

“Severus, what’s going on?” She inquired tentatively.

He stepped out from around the corner and she saw a little black kitten slowly clawing its way up his leg. His hand that wasn’t battling the black ball of fur currently clawing his trousers was holding a another puff of orange fuzz. He smiled at her.

“Kitten delivery from the market, like you asked.”

“Severus!" She shrieked with joy and immediately removed the little purring kittens from his person and held them up to her face. Their little mews nearly brought tears to her eyes. “Two of them?!" She cried, her face full of joy, "they’re so cute and soft and warm and fuzzy and oh, Severus thank you!” she babbled.

“Anything for you, dear.” He now leaned comfortably against the wall as he watched her smush her face gently into the kittens who didn’t seem to mind. She giggled as their little whiskers tickled her face. 

He had a feeling that the three of them would be donning milk-foam mustaches the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
